In an apocalypse
by Addictedreader09
Summary: Light/L, possible B/L; in a world over run by crime, cruelty, pain and suffering, can one man make a difference or will he be trapped by his own actions... not good at summary for this story, so just read it...
1. Chapter 1

this is my second DN fic, third story... this was an idea that just wouldn't go away so i hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: don't own DN at all (only doing this once cuz it should be obvious)

Pairing: Light/L

* * *

"Run, Near!"

Two children ran through the dark alleys of Shinjuku trying to escape their predators. Both were eerily similar the only thing setting them apart were their hair color. One had jet-black hair, that was now matted with sweat and the other was smaller and had pure white hair that was now flecked with blood. Their breaths were now coming out in pants; they could not even remember how long they had been running. Each of them was carrying a package assigned for them to take. They ran through the grime and filth that littered the alleys, occasionally slipping on something that was better left unidentified.

"L! Wait!" the younger shouted. L turned around quickly, his brother was slowing down, the wound on his arm that had been given to him by a well-aimed knife throw was getting to him and carrying the package was not helping. L quickly grabbed the package and hefted it onto his shoulder along with the other one. He then pulled a gun out of his pocket, it was a thing could save a life out on the streets, whether it was yours, well, that was a chance many had to take.

"Hurry," he urged his brother, "we have to make it." The other child nodded and rushed forward. Their assailants were now gaining on them and their voices were becoming more distinct. These men had been chasing them for a long time and had already called reinforcements.

"Stupid brats! Get back here!" one of them shouted.

That only caused the two children to run faster through the darkened empty streets. A few more blocks and they could be lost in the rush of people of the downtown area. They ran for their lives never looking back. They were small and their bodies easily blended into bushes, cars, and the occasional garbage can until they reached the main hub. Both children quickly went down to the subway trying to not catch anyone's attention, which proved to be difficult since they were covered in blood. However, in this city and this time, this type of thing had become more normal.

The two children silently slid through the subway looking for their target. They were tired and wanted to end this quickly. The subway as always was crowded with people of all types. The subway was a place where people of all types met. It provided outlets to escape and made sure people saw what happened but wouldn't ever remember it. Near then poked his brother, "there he is." L looked toward where Near was pointing and there was a man who was staring pointedly at them. They moved cautiously to him until they were about two feet apart. Neither side showed anything on their faces. People rushed madly around them but seemed to ignore them completely now.

"Good you got the packages," he said looking down at them. L nodded, "So same deal right?" The man paused for a moment then said, "No, this time the boss wants to see you guys. He wants to see how his two greatest agents have survived so far. Then you'll get your pay."

The two children frowned, slightly dismayed at the turn of events. They liked their secret lives. One never tried to show your face to too many people, the more secretive the better, especially when no one cared whether you lived or died. The world was dangerous and everyone knew it.

"But my brother has to get his arm checked though," L said. The man glanced at Near for a moment then raised his cell phone to his ear and barked a few commands. "Will he be alright if we wait until we get there?"

L turned toward Near who looked impassively back and nodded. L looked back to the man, his face schooled back into a blank slate. "So how are we going to get there?"

"I have a car waiting outside for us. So if you'll follow me." He turned and began to tread his way through the mass of people in the subway. No one would ever remember their faces in the crowd. Waiting for them right outside the subway was a sleek black limousine. L could tell there was a driver already in there and the thought that had been floating in his mind came back, what if they were being set up? After all no one would miss them, but it was too late to back off now. Letting Near enter in front of him L clambered in awkwardly since he still held the packages. There was an awkward silence as they all sat there. The man made no move to start a conversation so L busied himself with examining Near's arm. The wound was shallow but long. It had stopped bleed profusely so L was a little more relieved. Both he and Near didn't say anything, both satisfied with looking out the window. L stared out into the city, the pale lights flashing by and he thought back to a time before all this.

Things had not always been like this. L had been old enough to remember his parents. It had been seven years ago when they were all still a happy family. He had been seven and Near had been five. Their family hadn't been poor but they hadn't been rich either. L and Near had already proven themselves to prodigies so their parents hadn't been overly concerned about them. They always had fun. Then a worldwide economic depression had struck. While the rest of the world made sure attempts to recover, Japan went through one crisis after another. The depression and crisis for the average people had not truly escalated until the government fell to a military coup. After that, the country fell into chaos causing L's father had gone further, and further to find work and so had their mother. One day they received the news that their father had been killed out on the streets. L later discovered he had robbed first by people he had been working for then their mother who had not been very strong to begin with soon followed their father. During the beginning years of the depression it was not uncommon for people to commit suicide or have parents abandon children.

That was when L had taken things into his own hand. He decided that it was best not to depend on anyone else and had seen how dependence could lead to something terrible. Therefore, he and his brother worked for the various crime syndicates that littered the downtrodden streets. It was a harsh life but it was better than some of the other ways to survive and besides L had learned long ago that the world was lawless hellhole anyways. Many children joined the ranks of the yakuzas and other crime syndicates and even now after so long; children and adults were still joining. Japan had found itself struggling to rebuild its economy so everyone had to fend for himself or herself. L sometimes wished someone would do something but people were only concerned with themselves.

L was taken out of his musings when Near's head fell slightly against his shoulder. L smiled down at him and gently smoothed back his hair. Near had only been on a couple of L's operations before but L had never felt comfortable bringing him along especially right now. L had no idea what was going on but he felt slightly fearful. He pressed a hand to his gun that offered slight comfort but not enough. He did not know why the boss decided to see him, he had only taken one or two jobs from him so it wasn't that big a deal so L was confused.

L saw the car pull up to a bright nightclub. 'What the hell,' he thought. He sighed as they moved out of the car. Near stumbled a little and L caught him. "Can we get some bandages now or something?" he asked. The man nodded and led them into the crowded nightclub. This was a strange experience for both L and Near. The loud music and flickering lights kept throwing them off as they tried to follow the man ahead of them. He led them into a dimly lit room where a few scantily clad women lounged around with some well dressed looking men. Near was handed some bandages. Then a man stood up.

"Hello L," he said his voice was a low timbre that echoed in the room, "my name is Ryuk. I run these parts. I thank you for taking up my jobs and not asking any questions."

"Why did you want to see us," L asked his voice displaying none of his fears.

"I wanted to see if you would work for us permanently. I've heard about many of your escapades and I think a kid like you would do wonders for our _team_ even if you're a little young." L stared impassively at the man even though inside he was in shock. The man continued, "you've proven yourself worthy even if your other jobs occasionally encroach on our territory. That is why I'm offering a chance to work for us because it would a shame to someday have to kill you and your little _brother." _A shiver went down L's spine. He had to be careful now and not say anything to jeopardize their current state. This man was dangerous.

"I thank you for your offer but I would like some time to consider it." L deposited the two packages, "if you don't mind we would like our payments and to return home." From the corner of his eye, he saw some of the men stir. He took a cautionary step back and reached out for Near. "Don't be so afraid," the man jovially although the smile never quite reached his eyes, "you won't be harmed. I understand your fears about trusting anyone. So I'll give you a couple days." He gave a slight wave to one of the men behind him and he came forward with a suitcase. The boss then took out three wads of cash, "This is the payment for your job. Three thousand dollars as per requested."

L nodded as he backed out the door, taking Near and the money with him. They exited the club inconspicuously, neither of them speaking to each other. They moved down the city blocks into the quieter part of the city. Every so often L would turn back to make sure no one was following them. They reached a small apartment complex nestled far from prying eyes. Not many people lived in it and it would have been unusual for Yakuzas, gangs and the likes to show up around the area.

Suddenly Near spoke. "Can I go spend the night at Matt and Mello's?" Matt and Mello were neighbors of the boys and lived in the apartment a floor above theirs; they were the older brothers that L could not quite be for Near. L gave a nod and leaned on the railing outside his apartment. He let out a sigh, tonight had been far too dangerous, it would be best not to let Near on any more of the jobs. Besides Near should be focused on school and having a life. L slid down onto the ground a sat down, he placed his face in his hands. The night's activities finally were catching up to him. He was exhausted and needed sleep. As he got up, he heard footsteps coming closer.

"I was wondering when you'd come back."

L looked up to see one of his other neighbors. It was a boy named Light who lived across the street in another apartment complex. Light was about two years older than L and his parents were both part of the reform movement going on that was trying to help bring Japan back to its former power. Light's father was also one of the few police officers left who were still honest.

"How was the job?" Light asked, his voice snide.

L suddenly felt his headache getting worse, he could not deal with Light's high and mighty, 'be perfect' bullshit right now.

"Shut up Light!" he snarled, "I don't have the energy for you bullshit right now."

"I'm really tempted to tell my father about you two," was the only reply L received. L felt his mind go numb for a moment.

"You wouldn't and it's not like he can do anything. The police don't have power anymore and you promised me you wouldn't." L looked up at Light who stared down at him. Unexpectedly Light reached down to brush back L's bangs. "You have a cut," he murmured, gently tracing the wound on L's forehead. L closed his eyes and Light carefully pulled L up. L opened the door to his apartment and Light followed. He went to get bandages and alcohol for the cut. He briefly wondered how Near was doing but he knew Matt would take care of it. Matt and Mello loved Near almost as much as they were wary of L. L gave that impression to people-a person that no one could get close to-a hidden secret that was untouchable. Everyone who knew L did not trust him just as if he didn't trust anyone else. The only person that had returned time and time again to bother L was Light.

At first it bothered L that Light always came around to check on him like some mother hen but the more he talked with Light he realized he found someone similar to him. Light was the only one who matched his intellect and no matter what they spoke about there was always the underlying hint of the desire to change the world.

Now as L patched himself up, he could feel Light in the background watching him. "Is there something you wanted Light?"

There was a very poignant pause that made L very uncomfortable. "My father can't stand it here anymore. He hates the government with the way it won't even help its own people and the corruption and sedition that is going on everywhere," Light paused, "that's why he wants to leave. He plans on taking my family to America."

L turned around quickly and faced Light. The cloth that he had been using slipped from his fingers. "I'm sorry," Light murmured as he moved to pick up the cloth. L didn't reply, he was shocked. It wasn't until Light's arms slipped around that he realized he was trembling. "You always asked why I came back to visit you, well it was because you always seemed like you needed someone. I don't really want to go either but this place is terrible. I want to stay but I can't do anything here not the way everything is."

L hadn't realized it but he had always trusted Light more than anyone and it now horrified him that he was about to lose his only friend. Nevertheless, he understood why, "I know that you always wanted to change everything and help people. You want a utopia," L whispered, "I hope you find it wherever you're going." He then pulled away from Light and looked up at him. "You were my only friend you know that?"

Light smiled down at him, "I know L." Then he reached a hand out to L and cupped his face. "I will come back and change everything. I'll make sure future generations won't have to go through what you're going through."

L nodded and they both moved to the door.

"Goodbye."

"It's not really goodbye, I said I'd come back."

L paused, "don't come back." Light looked shocked for a moment but L continued, "there's nothing here for you or people like you, you're too good for this kind of place."

Light looked as though he wanted to say something but refrained; instead, he turned around and walked away.

L went back inside feeling an overwhelming sadness he had not felt since his mother died. L went into his room to lie down and as he stared up at his ceiling, he thought to himself, 'Light if you're going to try and change the world, I'll do the same thing.'

* * *

so what did you guys think? good or bad? i like this plot better than my other story soooo...

hopefully i'll update soon although with my schedule probably not

plus i get the occasional writer's block lol and i'm not even a writer :(


	2. Chapter 2

yo! next part to the story guys! srry 4 such the long wait but i've been busy and i had to develop some major plot lines

so i hope you guys enjoy reading

* * *

10 years later

In the frigid air of winter, a man stood alone in a graveyard. Sirens sounded in the distance but the man never once looked up. L stared intently down at a gravestone in the remote area of the city. It had been awhile since he had come. He tried not to dwell on things he couldn't bring back so he only came when he felt alone or pressured. Right now, he was feeling both. He stared to the left of the gravestone where two other gravestones stood. Each one had a simple engraving on them that held a saying. L crouched down beside one of them and reached out a hand to brush snow away from the base of the stone.

"Hey Near, I came to visit again."

It had been five years to the day since Near had died. That day had haunted L until now and nothing could make him forget. A biting gust of wind blew through chilling L to the bone. After Near had died L did not seem to change to outsiders but on the inside he had. No one could tell the effect Near's death had on him, he remained as stoic and unapproachable as before. He had kept people at a distance and had not trusted anyone and Near's death solidified these traits. The only that anyone could remotely contest that was a change was that L changed his career. No one knew why or how but suddenly a few days after Near's death L had seemed to refuse to do any more jobs and he instead opened up an orphanage/half-way home for children. Everyone assumed that the orphanage was simply a front for something more sinister but no one had the gall to call L out. It was still rather startling because L had never shown any inclination to help others or be part of anything. Another reason why people had been startled was the fact L had only been nineteen when he decided to open the home, he had been nearly a child then too.

L considered the place atonement for what he couldn't do for Near but he knew it was more than that. Atonement was only part of the reason but he couldn't understand the other reasons. He soon ignored all of the reasons and continued moving through life as if through a screen; filtering out all the unnecessary parts, which to him was everything. Today was no different, L rarely spent his actual time at the home, and he usually wandered off to some place no one knew. The one thing everyone knew was L was always seen with the rich and powerful because his pictures never seen anywhere just like their pictures.

L decided to spend some time today at the home because new children had arrived recently. The children came from all over, some were young others in their teens. It irked him to no end that people still had the gall to reproduce when they couldn't afford it. He never did understand how a parent could abandon their child, no matter the circumstance. He began walking down street heading back toward the home. The home was not far from the graveyard and both were far from the mainstream city. As soon as he entered the door, he was bombarded with screams and shouts of the children who came to great him. He smiled down at them, he felt more comfortable around the younger children because they seemed more innocent and pure of heart. Their kindness was genuine. A woman came in through another hall. "L, there's someone waiting for you in your office," she said. L's first thought was that it was someone from his old yakuza days, that was always one of his fears. He had already had someone come yesterday too. That person had been hard enough to refuse.

"He said he's wishes to help the home."

L stared at her for a moment; rarely did anyone come to offer help unless they wanted something in return. Something like L's abilities. L detached himself from the hordes of children and moved to his office cautiously. He opened the door expecting someone from yakuza but it was not. The man who stood in front of him looking at the pictures on his desk was one he never expected to see.

"What do you want?" L hissed.

The man looked up, his gaze settling on L. "Same as always, aren't you L?" he said affectionately. He walked over to L and held out a hand, which L reluctantly took. "You look the same L, same as when I last saw you."

L looked up at Light, "should I be offended by that because the last time we saw each other I was fourteen." Light laughed letting go of L's hand and said, "No, I meant the last time I saw your picture. It was five years ago and that was the last time I ever saw any picture of you." Light's tone changed at the end of that statement, it turned rather cautious. L moved away from Light, moving to stand by his desk. "I'm just good at hiding myself," he murmured, "Light, why are you here?"

"I'm here because of you."

L looked up at him curiously. That was something he hadn't expected to come out of Light's mouth.

"I need your help that is," Light amended after seeing the look on L's face. "Remember that promise I told you a long time ago." L nodded, his fist clenching, he remembered that night clearly. "Well, I work for the Bureau of International peace, a part of the UN enforcement cabinet," here Light paused for a moment debating whether to continue, "we have reason to believe that a new terrorist organization is operating here," here he stopped briefly again and sighed, "look, L, I don't want to put you or these kids in danger but this is big."

"Light," L said sounding exasperated, "you always beat around the bush!"

Light grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he muttered, "but I hate to come here after so long only to ask for stuff."

"You still haven't told me what it is you want me to do."

Light looked at L, accessing him. He knew why he was reluctant in asking for L's help but L was the only one who could help him. Light knew L had connections that were far reaching in Japan. L didn't know it but he was also on a watch list by the Bureau. Light had been surprised at first when he found out about L but when he thought back to the time when he had known L, L had always seemed dangerous and out of reach. Even though L now ran an orphanage/home, the Bureau saw it as a front. Light wasn't sure what to think.

L moved forward and stood in front of Light, his face tilted upward to look at Light. "You said I haven't changed, well neither have you. You're still trying to look out for me aren't you." He reached out to push Light's bangs off his forehead. "Light, what do you want from me? What do you need?" L's tone had taken on a seductive tone and he stepped right up to Light. Light stiffened and he looked down at L, "what if I said I wanted you?"

"Then I'd say this game is done," L chuckled and stepped back, he opened his mouth to say more but at that moment two children came bounding in. One was a small blonde with a scar running along his face and the other was a taller brunette who had goggles covering his eyes. L looked startled and moved toward them.

"Misaki fell out of the tree in the yard!" the blonde one shouted, "we need your help!"

"Where's Watari or Wendy?"

"We don't know!"

L turned to Light who nodded in understanding. They followed the two boys out into the yard where another boy was lying on the ground surrounded by more children. L rushed across the yard and knelt beside the boy. Light followed just as quickly. When Light moved closer he could hear L talking to the boy. "Misaki, where does it hurt?" L asked, gently reaching out to examine the boy's ankle where he was clutching it. He lightly prodded the boy's ankle and Light saw the boy wince.

"I think you just sprained it, you'll be fine." With that, L gently scooped up the child and began walking back inside. From inside the woman named Wendy came rushing out. She took the child form L and they spoke for a moment then she went inside. The other children immediately began clambering around L asking if Misaki was going to be all right. Light was surprised to see how well L handled the children, a calm smile graced his features and his voice became softer. An L surrounded by a group of children was a sight Light wanted imprinted in his mind. L looked positively angelic standing there. After L had reassured all the children he walked back over to Light.

"Sorry to drag you into this mess," he said, "maybe we can talk somewhere else?"

"How about we go to dinner? Catch up on lost time," Light offered. L looked uncomfortable with the idea though and Light was about to take it back when L replied. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay I'll come get you at seven."

L agreed and Light left. L turned to go into the orphanage, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

That night Light arrived as promised, pulling up in a black car. L was in his office handling paperwork when Wendy's voice called to him, he was about to get when his door opened. Light swept in, grinning, "I hope you're not going to stand me up."

L stood up and shook his head and he and Light left the orphanage. L had left strict instructions for Wendy and Watari not to tell anyone whom he was with. In the car with Light, L suddenly realized he didn't know where he was going. It was amazing how Light could drive the most cautious parts of his mind into a corner. He turned to Light, "where is it exactly we are going?"

Light didn't reply at first, he was preoccupied with giving L a once over. Light was surprised at good L looked; he had never seen L in anything other than loose plain clothing in their younger years. Looking at L now, Light realized that things really had changed. He wondered how much of L had changed too. L's voice cut through Light's thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

L gave an exasperated sigh, "I asked where we are going." Light realized that L hadn't asked him this before and was surprised. Then he grinned mischievously, "not telling." L stared at Light his mouth opened and shock. Light chuckled and started the car. L leaned back into the seat, not understanding why he was being so trusting but not really caring. Tonight he would just play it by ear for once in his life.

They drove in comfortable silence for awhile until they reached the inner city. L became slightly ill at ease. There was far too much danger out here but L didn't know what to say to Light. Light pointed out the window to a tall glimmering building in the distance that was a renowned hotel/restaurant. "That's where we're headed. I only went there once with my dad but the place is amazing. You'll love it, they have the best desserts," Light said smiling. L smiled back trying to mask his fears as best as he could. L did not like being out in the open, it went against his nature.

Light led him into the lounge and said, "we have to wait here a bit for my associates." L turned to Light, he looked horrified and in his eyes there was a slight look of betrayal. Light felt like turning away but he had expected this. "I can't do this kind of thing on my own you know. Partners are necessary, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Will it be alright?"

"Are you really going to discuss this type of thing out in the open like this?" L asked. It seemed rather unsafe to L who was used to absolute secrecy.

"No, we have a private room."

L nodded and settled into a chair and looked around the room. He examined each person in the room carefully making sure that none of them were remotely dangerous or recognized him. From the distance he could see a few yakuzas but they were low enough on the food chain that he didn't bother with them. Everyone was in some way connected to gangs of the underworld anyways. As L keep a look out on the room, Light was doing the same. "Come L," Light said bending down to whisper in his ear, "they're here." L stood up and followed Light who moved to an elevator. Both stepped inside the quiet box.

"L, why haven't you asked me anything? I always thought you never did anything without a reason. Or is everything moving too fast?"

This question came unexpectedly and L didn't answer for awhile. He wasn't sure how to answer because he didn't know himself. He wanted to answer but the elevator had reached the floor Light had selected. They stepped off into a silent hall. Their footsteps made no sound on the plush carpeting of the floor. Light led him to a pair of ornate doors. Light knocked quietly and footsteps could be heard from the other side. The door opened to reveal a grinning, foolish looking man. Light and L were immediately pulled into the room and offered all manners of beverages and snacks. L declined politely wondering if Light had gotten the room right. The room itself was gorgeous; the hotel's reputation was well kept. Where they currently resided was the anteroom and directly across from the door was a floor length window.

Standing at the window was another man. He was dressed in a suit and looked very severe. L thought he looked like a vampire. The man was looking at L and giving him a once over, which L in turn did the same.

"So you're name is L? Is that an alias of some sort? Light said he didn't know either."

"I'd actually prefer you call me something else now because L is a name that the people you are trying to catch may be familiar with."

"I absolutely agree!" chirped the hyperactive man, "my name is Matsuda, but my nickname is Matsu!"

L and Light settled onto a couch to listen to Matsu. Light had moved closer to L, L felt his leg brush against Light. If Light noticed, he made no indication of it but L found it distracting. Matsu had gone onto talk about himself for a moment so L paid him no heed.

The other man abruptly interrupted Matsu. "I assume Light has told you nothing important," the man stated frankly. L nodded in agreement. "Good, then we will begin to fill you in." He moved to the table where a dozen or more folders were laid out neatly, these he passed to L.

"We require your help to remove the terrorist/black market dealer, BB."

L froze. The folder, which he had grabbed slipped from his hand. "You can't be serious! That man has too many connections. There is no way to catch him."

"That's what Mikami thought too!" said Matsu pointing a finger at the other man, "but we have to do it protect the world!"

L stared at the man. Did he think this was some sort of superhero game? L thought. Life never turned out the way people hoped. This was one of those times. L wondered how this man had become part of this business when he should be teaching kindergarteners. L was surprised the man wasn't already dead considering his personality.

"L, what we need you to do is to go undercover and provide us information. We wish to use you as a spy. Since you are well known in the underworld of Japan, we figured it would be easy to set you up," Mikami said.

L wondered what he had gotten himself into but continued to listen to Mikami and Light tell him about the case and what he was supposed to do. It all seemed so surreal, he felt like he was putting himself in front of firing squad. The debriefing lasted well past midnight and along with the folders, L was given equipment meant to track him in case he ever was in danger.

Finally things began to wind down and Mikami stood up. "That will be all for today. You be allowed to move at your own pace and are to collaborate with us at certain times."

First Mikami left the hotel room then Matsu did, he left with a cheerful wave. After that, it was only Light and L left. They too got up and left the hotel. L held in a suitcase all the files he had to read over. They rode in silence back to the orphanage.

"L, your codename from now on will be Ryuuzaki," Light said looking to L. L turned back to Light, he had been staring out the window where it had begun to snow again.

"Oh, okay," L replied uninterestedly.

"L…Ryuuzaki…does it matter to you?" Light suddenly asked, his voice sounded a little angry.

"What do you mean?" L asked slightly alarmed.

"You can't possibly be named L by your parents," Light said, running a hand through his hair. "Does anyone know your real name? Is it so important to keep it a secret…even from me?"

L clenched his hands in his lap. "Only three people know my real name…and they're dead." L turned to look out the window again. "It doesn't matter what my name is anymore, Light. Will it change how you see me?"

"No," Light sighed, "I just thought it'd be nice to know, that's all."

They passed the rest of the time in silence. L watched more snowfall as they passed by the graveyard. Once in front of the orphanage Light stopped the car and L got out. "L," Light called out to L's retreating form.

"Yes, Light."

"Why didn't you ever respond to any of my letters?"

"I never got them."

Light drove off into the night and L entered the quiet building. He went up to his office and from one of the cabinets pulled out a large envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper.

_Dear L,_

_How have you been? America is boring, the children here are very slow. I miss your intellect…_

L stared down at the paper, letting it fall back on the desk. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang for awhile until finally a raspy voice answered on the other end. L gave a sad smile.

"Hello BB? It's starting."

* * *

HEHEHEHEHE!! bad L! lol

p.s. if the characters are off...well this is fanfiction sooooo...

stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

HIYA guys!! new chapter here and i hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

The next morning L woke to a beeping from his cell phone. It was a message from Light. L read the message, which said Light, would come to see L later. L sighed as he got up. Dawn had barely broken yet and in the distance, the sun was rising slowly. L decided to read the files he had been given to see how he was going to play the game. This was now a survival game for him. B would prefer he had Light and his team killed but L never killed if he could help it. Death begot nothing and L hated nothing. The feeling of destruction had never held any place for him. The current situation made him feel cornered and he hated that feeling. B was the reason why no one bothered L anymore and the yakuzas willingly let him go and did not interfere with the orphanage. B frightened them and they would not mess with something that he had claims to. The only thing B asked in return was for L to keep an eye out for anyone trying to usurp him. However, L didn't think he could ever bring himself to hurt Light. Hopefully he'd think of something later.

L curled up on in the warm comforts of his bed as he looked over the files Light had given him. He was beginning to suspect Light was not part of the group he claimed to be. In the files, there was extensive knowledge about B's actions that L knew only a group like the CIA or MI6 could get. It was clever of them to disguise themselves as someone else. This made L wonder if they had done a background check on him to see if he was trustworthy. They probably had which is why Light had to make fake his organization. 'UN,' L thought, 'does he think I'm stupid?' He shrugged it off and continued reading as the sun's rays finally crept through his window, glinting off the snow in the yard.

Light put down his cell phone after he had finished texting L. He knew it was early but L had never slept much anyways. Light leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Neither of his partners were up yet. So he decided to let them sleep in. Light let his thoughts drift to the current situation. B was dangerous. That was obvious. He had bought and sold hundreds of missiles, arms, and weapons of mass destruction. Many of these weapons went to dangerous countries that wouldn't hesitate to kill thousands of people to take control. Overall, B was making life a living hell for many people and it didn't help that he bought the silence of pretty much everyone or scared the shit out of everyone else.

L was another problem Light had. Light wasn't sure whether or not he could fully trust L. The L he had known as a child was just as elusive as the one he knew now. Time had changed nothing except make L colder and more distant. Light also knew about the death of Near, immediately after that L had disappeared off all radars and then months later he had reappeared with the orphanage. Light wondered how Near had died and who was supporting the orphanage. But it was useless to speculate about things that could not be changed. Light knew he could not trust L, not yet anyways. That was why he hadn't told L he was actually part of M16 (A/N). He had read the files MI6 had filed away about L and knew L could help them catch B but L could just as well betray them.

That was why when MI6 caught wind of B manipulating the black market, Light chose to go. He knew MI6 would use L and he would less likely to betray Light. Or so Light hoped.

Light heard footsteps coming out of the other room and Mikami appeared looking as stiff and formal as usual. "Have you contacted L?" he asked.

"Yeah," Light responded. Mikami sat down across from him and opened up a lab top. "Are you going to let him loose without parameters?"

Light thought for a moment, "yes, he works best alone. We would be better off letting information come to us."

Mikami nodded. "Another of B's transaction is going down tonight Keio Plaza. He'll be passing himself as a gambler."

"Hmmmm… so B knows the luxury of business." Keio plaza was one of the glamorous centers in the Shibuya-Shinjuku area and it was also a hot spot for the higher end of illegal business and gambling.

"So I guess we're going in style," Light said, "all right anything else?" Mikami scanned the computer for any other information and shook his head. B was as elusive as ever. "The field agents are coming in to help us though."

"That's good. We can send a few of them to Keio Plaza too. We need to have that place examined and bugged," Light murmured. Then he asked, "Is Matsu still sleeping?"

"No, he woke an hour ago and said he'd go get coffee or something," Mikami replied, "and he hasn't comeback."

Light frowned. Light had always considered Matsuda an idiot and wondered how the man had even gotten the job. Light hoped the man wouldn't compromise the mission in any way. He would trust Mikami over Matsu in a heartbeat. The only flaw Mikami had was that he obeyed every command without fail and pretty much never made any decision on his own. Mikami was an effective foot soldier and as much as Light hated to admit it, he was easily replaceable. Matsuda however wasn't even worth replacing.

"He's better show up soon. We have a job to do and an important one also."

Mikami nodded in agreement and they both settled into work. All that could be heard in the hotel room was the succinct tapping of computer keys.

L finally finished reading and memorizing every piece of information given on the files. There was one file left but it was slim one so L decided to read it later. The time was now nine o'clock. It had taken him about three hours to finish reading the bulk of it. Everyone was most likely getting up now so L decided to go see but before he could leave his room, he heard a knock. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and opened the door. A small child stood on the other side and held a book up to L. "Nii-san," she said, "will you read me a story? Wendy won't, she says she's too busy."

L stared down at the child. Her name was Naomi. L had discovered her on one of his business deals and immediately after, ceased communicating with that particular group. Said group dealt with flesh, meaning they were in the human trade business, namely children. Naomi had been a child sold into bondage by her parents. A month later the organization ceased to exist. L wasn't a saint but he had his preferences and selling children was not one of them. Throughout the years L brought down organizations such as those and no one ever complained because who cared if the competition was taken out. L felt that youth was meant to be kept innocent because time would catch up and destroy it. Maybe it was his own narrow-minded and hypocritical way of redeeming the part of L that continued to work in the darker side of life but L wouldn't never change his way of thinking.

When L had opened up the orphanage, Naomi had found her way to him. She was now ten years old but the lack of family stability in her childhood left her starved for attention. L willing gave her the attention because in the smallest part of his mind she reminded him of Near and what he how he had failed.

The book was Grimms' Fairy Tales. Naomi always had morbid tastes in literature for such a young child. The book was bookmarked at the beginning of a story called Rumpelstiltskin.

"Nii-san, I want you to read me that story."

"Okay," L said, settling down on his bed. Naomi climbed into his lap and snuggled in. The only child in the orphanage L would ever allow do this was Naomi. He kept the other children at a minimal distance or so he thought. Most of the other children and teenagers saw him as one of them and were close to him even if it wasn't physically.

As L read his usually monotone voice began to show inflection. Naomi listened enraptured by his voice. When he finished reading the story Naomi asked, "would you do what the queen did?"

L looked down at her upturned face. "Yeah, I think I would do what the queen did. She was only protecting what she loved after all. She wanted to protect her child even if it meant going back on her promise and betraying a person who helped her." Naomi seemed to find acceptable because she quickly hopped down from the bed and went to the door.

"Thank you, nii-san," she called as she headed out the door. Before she fully left, she turned around and looked at L. "I don't think I could betray someone even if it would be better for me."

L's gaze followed Naomi for a moment as she left then he looked down at the book and immersed himself in his own thoughts. Whom was he betraying, really? B had offered L his assistance and had decided to help the Home. L could never doubt the good B's assistance provided for the children L took care of. L knew B was an arms dealer but the people he sold and bought from would have found other people to trade with anyways. L knew that that was a weak excuse but if he were honest with himself, he was terrified of B. He knew that if he failed B wouldn't hurt him but those around him.

Tonight B was going to be at Keio Plaza. L knew that Light and the others would be there too, so he would not go. He didn't want Light to realize anything was amiss so it would be best if he was never actually seen with B. Light might be able to tell he was also working with B. His phone gave off a beep. When he checked he saw it was a text message from Light. L read the words. L, we need you to come to the hotel ASAP.

That was the entire message. L frowned. He hated not knowing the full details. He sighed as he got up and left the comforts of his room. As he headed down the hall, the voices of all the children permeated his senses and L smiled. Most people thought of him as uncaring and coldhearted, but the children at the orphanage knew better. Many of the children waved to him as he left the building. L called up a cab and directed it towards the hotel Light was staying at.

L stepped into the hotel and went into the elevator without being bothered. He wondered what Light could possibly want him to do. When he reached the room, he rapped on the door sharply. He waited a moment but there was no response. He knocked again but once again, no response came from the other side. L frowned, Light was always punctual and there were two other men in the room who should open the door. L flicked out his phone and called Light. No one picked up the phone, instead there was a dial tone. The line was no longer connected apparently. L stared down at his phone. 'What the hell?' he thought, 'what is Light thinking?'

He went back down to the lobby to see if Light had already left. The lady at the front desk gave him a once over and he was thankful he had decided to wear his better looking clothes instead of the usual.

"Have you seen Shino-san (1) at all today or his companions?"

She told him she hadn't and he thanked her and left. As he walked down the street, it began to snow again. He sighed; today was not going well at all. Around him people were getting into the holiday mood (2) and L knew he had to begin helping the children with there's too. The children had never had great holidays but L tried to make them as good as possible. The children deserved at least that much considering how much they had suffered in their lives. L always got extremely riled up during the holidays because of the children.

He tried calling Light a few more times but received no answer. L felt a little more than frustrated at the moment. He suddenly wondered whether he should call B, but he figured it wouldn't be necessary. He kept walking for a while until his phone suddenly rang. At first, he thought it was Light but the number that flashed across his screen was the Home's number. L quickly answered it. On the other end came the panicked voice of Wendy.

"L, come back quickly! The home-it caught on fire!"

L steps came to an immediate halt. His breath caught in his throat. "What?" he gasped.

"We're evacuating the children as we speak! You need to hurry back!"

L felt a sinking sensation course through his body and permeate his soul. What was going on? How could this have happened? He frantically searched for a cab to take him back to the home and when he finally saw one he ran over quickly. The snow was coming down harder now and L hoped the snow would alleviate some of the flames. He quickly stuffed a handful of bill to the cab driver and told him to get to the home as fast as possible.

The cab sped through the city and reached the outskirts in record time. On the outside L looked perfectly calm and unaffected, however internally his mind was jumbled and complete terror had overtaken him. He knew Wendy would do everything in her power to help the children but he still felt fearful for their safety. In the distance L could suddenly see the flickering light of the flames, which contrasted greatly with the white snow surrounding the area.

As soon as the car stopped, L leapt out. "Keep the change!" he shouted the driver who was waving bills at him. L could already see a mass of fire trucks and firemen in front of the home. He found Wendy surrounded by the nearly three dozen children who lived at the home. It appeared all of them had gotten out safely. He ran up to her and as he neared them, about half the children converged on him, crying and babbling hysterically. L made a quick examination of all of them and accessed how injured each of them was. None of them was looked particularly hurt or injured so L' worries were eased. Then he realized something. Naomi wasn't in the group. He looked around but didn't see a single trace of her. Around him, the yelling of the children and firefighters and the roar of the fire died down to a dull murmur. Time seemed to slow down for him. Then he ran he ran as fast as he could into the home. He could hear the shouts of many calling him back but he paid no heed. He had to save her.

He examined the building for a moment and decided the door looked a little shady so he leapt through the window. He rolled as he landed on the floor and the immense het assaulted all his senses. He choked on the thickening smoke. He tried to call out to Naomi but the roar of the fire overpowered him. He ended up traversing through the flaming building struggling to find Naomi. Around him, the ceiling and walls were beginning to collapse and the smoke was getting thicker by the minute. L search became more and more frantic. He moved up to the second floor and went to check her room. Naomi was not there and L moved down the hall avoiding pieces of the ceiling that were coming down. Suddenly he heard a slight cough come from his room at the end of the hall.

"Naomi!" he called out. "L nii-san!" a small voice cried. L rushed into the room and saw Naomi curled up underneath his desk clutching a small book. L rushed toward her but the floor beneath suddenly splintered and he nearly fell to the bottom floor. Naomi hearing the sudden crash came out from hiding and saw him.

"Don't move Naomi!" L commanded. The child gave a frightened nod and stayed still.

L treaded cautiously toward her, checking the floor for strength. Once he made it over to where the child stood, he scooped her up and moved quickly out of the room. In the hall, L could no longer see the stairs because the fire and smoke was causing his eyes to blur. Above them, the ceiling gave a loud crackle sending down a shower of sparks. Naomi gave a small whimper and L held her closer. L tried to move quickly but every step he took caused the floor to creak and his steps grew more cautious and slower.

He managed to reach the stairs before the entire hall ceiling came crashing down. L leapt down the stairs trying to avoid the falling debris. He could vaguely hear Naomi crying in his arms but he was focused on reaching the door. He could barely see it through the thick smoke, which had gotten thicker and darker. He glanced down at Naomi and saw she was unconscious. Around him the house was really starting to collapse. Putting all his energy into one last sprint, he ran to the door and leapt into the open. He landed on his back with a dull thud. The slushy snow felt extremely good. Naomi gave a slight cough but didn't wake. L tried to tell someone to help but found his throat wouldn't work. He could feel the ground shake a little as Wendy, the children and firemen converged around him and Naomi.

'Thank God they are all safe' was L's last thought before slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

A/N

1. MI6 is a British intelligence agency (think CIA)

2. Light's undercover name

3. Do they celebrate holidays in winter in Japan?


End file.
